


We're so Gay

by pugra



Series: X-Ray, Vav, and Sydney [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, it's really short but I had nowhere else to put it lol, this doesn't fit into my story so i'm making it a one-shot, this happens before the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugra/pseuds/pugra
Summary: X-Ray accidentally walks in on Sydney and she laughs at him. (I suck at titles I am sorry)





	

            Sydney lounged on the couch, her legs along the length of the couch. Her wet hair was splayed out over the arm of the couch so it wouldn’t drip on her. She lazily flipped through the channels, half-listening to X-Ray looking for something in his room.

            “Hey, Sydney. Have you se- oh my God!”

            Sydney leaned her head upside over the arm of the couch to see X-Ray turn around and his face turning red. Sydney began to sit up and turn toward him in confusion, before she realized what she was wearing. A pair of sweats sat low on her hips and a bra, she couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.

            “Sorry, X, I was planning on putting a shirt on, but I got distracted.” She smiled mischievously at his turned back. “What? Are you telling me you’ve never seen a girl in her bra before?”

            X-Ray turned around, his face just as flushed as when she’d first seen him. He hesitated in his answering, which was all Sydney needed. Sydney burst out laughing again.

            “Aw, you really haven’t. This is great!”

            X-ray folded his arm, his face almost pouting. “Whatever, you know that’s just because I realized I was gay in Middle School.”

            “Oh, I’m just messing with you. I just can’t believe how flustered it made you.” Sydney slipped on the shirt previously lying on the floor over her head. “Besides, we’ve been friends for so long, I honestly don’t give a rat’s ass if you see me in my bra.”

            X-Ray plopped onto the couch next to her, squishing her legs in the process. “And it’s not just because I’m gay?” he teased.

            Sydney laughed as she pulled her legs out from under him and gave him a playful kick. “That’s plays only a very small factor.”

            She moved her legs to lay across his lap and leaned back again. “Besides, if you don’t include locker rooms, you’ve officially seen more girls in bras than me, a lesbian.”

            X-Ray chuckled as he stole the remote from her. “Hey, it’s not _my_ fault you’re useless around cute girls.”

            “Like you’re one to talk,” Sydney said with a sly grin. “You still haven’t asked Vav out and you’ve liked him for _years_.”

            X-Ray began to turn red again. “Uh, let’s change the subject. Look, novella!”

            Sydney laughed again, but settled in to watch whatever X-Ray had put on. He’d act on his crush on Vav someday.

            Someday.


End file.
